Teketeke
by Kaiimi
Summary: Daisy tells the story about a popular, but scary urban legend called Teketeke. Not long after this, people start dying by having their bodies sliced in half. Is this just some maniac killing people for the hell of it or is the legend really true?
1. The Story

Yes, this is YET another horror fic that I've made. I know, it's shocking. Anyways, this fic was inspirsed by the Japanese urban legend, Teketeke which also spawned two movies out of it with the same name. This fic is kind of like Resident Koopa except it has more horror/mystery in it and less humor. Enjoy.

Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Birdo, Tiny and Dixie were having an all girls slumber party at Peach's castle.

"So yeah, that's why Mr. Taxi sucked so much. The movie tried WAY too hard to be funny and dramatic at the same time. And the acting is something you can expect right out of a B Movie. I pray that the film didn't ruin Zip Toad's career." Tiny said.

"Wait a second, ZIP TOAD APPEARS IN IT? What the heck, I didn't know that! He's my absolute favorite crush! I totally would've gone to see it if I knew he was in there!" Toadette girlishly shrieked.

"Yep, he was. And the reason why you didn't know about him being there is because the promotion for it sucked. His name wasn't listed on the movie posters and he didn't appear in the trailer." Tiny explained.

"Wow. Talk about a total flop. See, this is why I never go see a movie that's been rated horribly, even if my favorite celebrity is in it." Birdo said.

"Agreed. Well, it's 2 AM now. This sleepover was pretty fun but it's time to go to bed. I'm super tired." Peach said with a yawn.

"Me too, and I'm full of popcorn!" Rosalina laughed.

"Wait! Before we go to bed, I wanna tell you guys about an urban legend that happened right here in Mushroom City." Daisy gestured.

"Urban legend? Sweet! I love these kinds of stories! What's this one about?" Dixie asked.

"Okay, the name of this urban legend is called...Teketeke." Daisy said.

"Teketeke? What the hell?" Birdo asked in confusion.

"Oh gosh, I've heard this story before. It's so stupid and completely unrealistic!" Peach complained.

"Well, I wanna hear it anyways. So Daisy, why's this urban legend called...Teketeke?" Dixie asked.

"Okay, you see, about six years ago, there was a toad girl named Toadinia. She was about...14 I think? Well anyways, as she going onto the bridge that's above the Mushroom Rail Line, some guy who was supposedly psycho and a COMPLETE maniac, ran up to Toadinia and threw her off the bridge. As she was falling, the train zoomed by and sliced her body in half!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Toadette shrieked.

"Wait a second, so why did this guy kill the girl for no reason then?" Rosalina asked.

"Because according to what a lot of people say, the guy that killed her lived in the woods and it's rumored that he practices witch craft and other demonic stuff. I believe his name was Mo T. So anyways, ever since then Toadinia's spirit has been angry and chaotic and she takes her revenge upon anyone who's walking out super late at night, about this time. She carries a scythe and out of pure rage, she slices the person in half, mimicking her own disfigurement." Daisy said. Everyone's eyes except Peach widened.

"Woooaaahhh! That's so scary! And this girl's death...this actually happened?" Tiny asked.

"Yep. You can look it up online if you don't believe me. However, it's not confirmed that Mo T. actually killed her, that's just what the general public would like to believe." Said Daisy.

"Oh, and here's the funny part: NOBODY has gotten their body sliced in half EVER in the history of this city except for that girl. To be honest, I don't even know how people came up with this stupid urban legend when there has never been any news reports about people getting killed by getting their bodies chopped in half." Peach said.

"Actually Peach, that's where you're wrong. Remember last year, there was a news report of a young boy by the name of Dot T. who never came home one Saturday?" Daisy asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. What about it?" Peach asked.

"Well a few weeks after he had been reported missing, they found his body near the creek...sliced in two." Daisy suspensefully said.

"Ohhhh my god that's so gross!" Tiny freaked.

"Oh wow. I guess I must've missed that news report then..." Peach said.

"Hey Daisy, you never explained why they called this urban legend, Teketeke!" Birdo pointed out.

"Oh yeah. She is called Teketeke because she travels across Mushroom City at night only with her upper body and she uses her elbows or her claw-like hands to move around. Thing is, she moves SUPER fast. So like I said before, if you see her, run like hell or else...you know. And when she moves around with her hands or elbows she makes a 'teke-teke' sound, which is why she's called Teketeke." Daisy explained again.

"Sheesh, that is one creepy story. It gives me goosebumps!" Toadette shivered.

"But there IS no way this is real, right? I mean, I know that kid died by being sliced in half, but that could've been someone else who did that." Dixie said.

"Of course it's not real! Well...most likely not real anyways. It's just something to keep you up at night and scare the younger people. I personally don't really believe it myself, I just think it's a cool story." Daisy replied.

"Even if it's not real, remind me not to go out walking outside after midnight just for the hell of it." Rosalina said. The other girls laughed.

"Despite that story being super unnerving, I think it's time to hit the hay." Dixie said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired myself. Plus, I'm going grocery shopping before 12 so I wanna have full energy tomorrow." Birdo said.

"Okie dokie. Good night guys!" Peach said, turning off her light. Everyone immediately laid down in their bed or sleeping bag.

"Teketeketeketeke."

"Whoever's doing that, stop it!" Peach yelled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Rosalina laughed.

Diddy was walking his way back home from Funcoland, the video game store.

"God freaking damnit, I can't believe I wasted ALL that time to get Halo 7 when they ran out of copies JUST as I got to the clerk's desk! That is beyond unfair!" Diddy complained to himself. He was walking through a park, taking the shortcut to his home. The only thing he could hear was crickets.

"Whatever whatever. I'll just get it tomorrow at night time. No big deal. I'll get it sooner or later." He reassured himself.

Diddy suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard a weird sound.

He turned around and didn't see anybody.

"Oh man, this is the only thing I don't like about walking at night. You always get that feeling someone's following you and watching your every move..." He said. He started to get a bit nervous. He turned back around and started to walk faster.

_Tek. Tek._

Diddy jumped back around again.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He called out. Nothing.

"I swear to God if this is a joke, I am gonna kick some asses..." He mumbled then turned around and started walking even faster.

_Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek._

"WHAT IS THAT?" Diddy shouted, turning around yet again. Still nothing.

"Screw it." He said, then started to run as fast as he could.

_Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek._

He could still hear that disturbing sound. It was getting louder and louder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed. He was now fearing for his life.

_Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek. Tek._

The sound was getting faster and even more louder. Diddy had no choice but to turn around to see what the hell was following.

"OH MY GOD!" Diddy screamed in absolute shock.

**SLICE!**

EOC.

Like in my other fics, review and put who you want to live and die. I haven't chosen any survivors yet so your decisions might affect MY decisions.

And yes, other characters will appear in this fic, like Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, etc. This is just the intro.


	2. Confusion

The next day, it was around 1 PM. The sun shone brightly throughout Mushroom City and there was a gentle breeze going on, making for a pleasant day.

Peach and Daisy we're having some garlic sticks and a mushroom sandwich on the balcony of her room.

"So Peach, have you thought about getting married anytime soon to you-know-who?" Daisy asked.

"Of course I am. I've been dropping hints around him for a while now. I just hope that he's waiting for the right time and not stupid enough to ignore what I'm wanting to say." Peach replied.

"Maybe he's just nervous or scared you'll say no? Proposing to someone is a pretty big deal and saying no to someone after proposing is kind of heart breaking and disappointing." Daisy said.

"I know, I know but...do you think I should do it instead?" Peach asked.

"Only if you REALLY want to. But I think it's kind of weird for a woman to propose to a man, but hey, if you're absolutely madly in love with him, then go for it." Daisy answered with a nice smile.

"Okay...thanks." Peach replied with a forced smile.

Toad ran to where Peach and Daisy was.

"GUYS, GUYS! I just got a call from Dixie. She said that she thinks Diddy might've been kidnapped...or possibly worse cause he never came home last night!" He shouted. Peach and Daisy's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? How? When? Where? Why?" Daisy repeatedly asked.

"It was sometime last night, very late like after midnight. Diddy left the house after midnight to go to the midnight release of that stupid Halo 7 game but never came back! Oh gosh, if a murderer is on the loose...I'm gonna be scared for my life!" Toad said.

"Oh man...I feel REALLY bad now for those kongs. Let's just hope that him being kidnapped is all that happened..." Daisy said.

"Are the police searching everywhere for him?" Peach asked.

"Yes. DK called the police to make a search rescue for him." Toad answered.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is keep him our thoughts and prayers and let the police handle it." Peach reassured.

DK's house:

"I just don't understand...-sniff- who would kidnap Diddy?" Dixie asked, still crying.

"Well maybe he wasn't kidnapped! Maybe he just ran away?" Tiny said.

"WHY WOULD HE RUN AWAY? THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!" Dixie yelled.

"Okay okay! Sheesh, I was just putting out a thought there." Tiny grunted.

"I'm sorry...I'm just so upset and confused about this..." Dixie said, wiping her tears away.

"I'm upset as you are Dixie, but we have to let the police do this. I'm sure that in a few days, Diddy will be found safe and sound." DK said, trying to cheer her up.

"Just as long as he's not dead..." Tiny whispered.

"You're not helping." DK responded with a glare.

Meanwhile, Yoshi and Birdo were driving their way home from the grocery store.

"Man, it's just so hard to believe the possibility that Diddy might be kidnapped or possible dead." Yoshi said, paying hard attention to the road.

"I know, right? I've been kinda depressed ever since I heard the news. Diddy's an awesome friend so I would cry my eyes out if it turns he's dead." Birdo said, staring down into her lap.

"We just have to hope for the best. That's all we can do. Plus, eating a few pounds of fruit will help me get my mind off of it." Yoshi said with a slight giggle.

"Hey...I need to ask you something. This is gonna sound TOTALLY stupid but I just want some input. First off, you know of the infamous urban legend, Teketeke, right?" Birdo asked.

"Yeah, it was about that girl named Toadinia that fell off the bridge above the rail line and got her body sliced in half by the train. Why are you asking me this?" Yoshi asked.

"Because around 2 AM last night, Daisy told us the story about Teketeke. Diddy was supposedly 'kidnapped' after midnight. Do you think that's a coincidence?" Birdo asked.

"Umm, how does THAT connect with anything exactly? And are you saying you believe that Teketeke actually exists?" Yoshi asked.

"Because I just find it odd that we were talking about Teketeke possibly around the same time Diddy went missing." Birdo said.

"Pure and total coincidence. I don't believe any of those urban legends. Nothing but a bunch of campfire stories to scare kids. There is no proof that the ghost of a girl crawls around Mushroom City late at night and sliced people's bodies in half and there never will be." Yoshi stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just thought that was really weird. But I'm pretty sure it might've been Bowser who did it, cause he absolutely hates us or it might've been some crazy person who likes torturing people..." Birdo said.

"If it was Bowser, then why would he kidnap Diddy of all people? I'm placing my bets on a psycho or possibly a serial, sick, effed up, insane serial killer." Yoshi overly-described.

"Oh, that's true. Hmm..."

MARIO's HOUSE:

"Hey Luigi! I'm back from Blockbluster! I rented this horror movie called Halloween Horror Party. I saw the trailer online and I just HAD to get it! I heard this movie has guts and gore galore!" Mario cheered.

"Umm...yeah. Cool." Luigi awkwardly replied.

"Hey, you okay? You look a bit down there." Mario asked, going over to him.

"I guess, it's just that Diddy being missing kind of does that to me..." Luigi said.

"Oh yeah, that. The only thing we can do is wait for the police's word on it. Until then, we'll just have to keep living like we normally do." Mario said.

"Yeah, you're right." Luigi said and stood up. "Um, hey Mario...remember last year when I punched you so hard that you got a bloody nose? I'm really sorry about that. That was just not me, you know?" Luigi mysteriously said.

"Umm...it's fine Luigi. That happened a long time ago and I'm over it now. But why are you bringing this up now?" Mario curiously asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make sure it's dealt with. I'm gonna go to my room now." Luigi said then slowly walked to his room.

"Okay then...that was really weird...and awkward." Mario commented.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Peach was up on her bedroom balcony, looking out at the city lights.

"such a beautiful city. I never want to leave this place." She said.

But then she noticed something odd on her lawn. She leaned over to get a closer look.

It looked a toad girl...except this Toad was crawling across the lawn at a super fast rate.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Peach yelled and turned around and bumped into someone.

"AAAHHH!" Peach shrieked.

"Woah Peach, calm down! It's just me! What's with you?" Mario said.

"Sorry, I just could've sworn I saw something..." Peach said and looked back outside. She didn't see anything.

"Don't let the crazy get the best of you." Mario warned.

"...Huh? What do you mean by that?" Peach asked.

"I mean, that...oh nevermind. Forget it. Anyways, I had a good time eating dinner with you. But I have to get back home now so I can catch Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent." Mario said.

"Okay that's fine. I had a good time too." Peach replied and kissed him. "Bye. See you tomorrow."

"See ya!" Mario waved and started to leave but stopped. "Oh hey Peach, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Oh of course! What is it?" Peach jumped. She hoped it would be about him proposing to her.

"...Can I take some of that mushroom pizza you have in your fridge? Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice it when I went in there." Mario asked. Peach's smile turned plain within an instant.

"Oh...yeah. Sure." Peach said disappointedly.

"Cool. Bye!" Mario smiled and left the room. Peach just sighed.

"Hahahaha! Toadney Spears is SUCH a ditz!" Waluigi laughed at the TV they were watching.

"Hey Wario, can you pass the popcorn please?" Rosalina asked.

Wario didn't reply, as he was too busy staring at a certain...part of Rosalina's body.

"Hello, WARIO? Can you hear me?" Rosalina asked louder.

Wario finally snapped out of it. "OH! Uhh what did you say?"

"You pervert! You were staring at my boobs!" Rosalina yelled. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Wario's head and then stomped off.

"Sheesh dude if you're gonna stare at a woman's chest, try NOT to make it so obvious." Waluigi laughed.

"Well it's not my fault Rosalina has the perfect rack. I'm a guy for crying out loud! I'm curious about that stuff." Wario said.

"Umm yeah when you're a TEENAGER. By the time you're an adult you should be over that stuff." Waluigi said.

"Who cares. People are just way too over-sensitive about stupid shit." Wario angrily said, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Toad and Toadette ran down the stairs and over to the front door.

"Bye guys! We're going to the movies to see Nokies and Aliens!" Toad cheered.

"Congratulations." Wario sarcastically said. Toad and Toadette just rolled their eyes at him.

"Be careful you two." Rosalina called out. The two Toads exited the house.

A few hours later...

Toad and Toadette were walking their way home from the movies. It was about midnight and few cars were driving around.

"Man that movie rocked! Plus, the aliens were soooo scary-looking! Gosh, I hope I don't get nightmares now..." Toadette said.

"Eh, it was okay. I've seen better and I've seen worse." Toad shrugged.

"Oh Toad, you're just so droll oh ever so droll." Toadette weirdly said, flipping her...braids.

"Umm...okay then, I'm just gonna pretend that word doesn't mean anything bad and move on with my life." Toad said.

"Hey, we're passing by our old school!" Toadette pointed out. The building and surrounding area was very dark and had a creepy vibe coming from it.

"Ah so much memories from here. Good and bad. Don't you just wish you can turn back time and re-live the past?" Toad asked.

"Yeah I do. I can't believe we're both growing up so fast! It's so sad. But then again, I did a lot of stupid mistakes when I was younger too..." Toadette said.

"We both did. But yeah, sometimes I wanna go back and sometimes I don't. But we shouldn't get all dramatic about it so let's go." Toad gestured.

"Okay...OOF!" Toadette shrieked, tripping over on to the ground.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Toad asked. Toadette rolled over.

"Ergh yeah I'm fine. I tripped on my own laces. How could I forget to tie my shoe?" Toadette said.

"Nice going Toadette. Real nice." Toad sarcastically said.

"Shut up! Just hold on a second." Toadette said, tying her shoe.

Toad turned away from her and stared into the darkness that was covering most of the school area. All the nearby house's lights were off and no sounds of cars were nearby.

"Hey, maybe we should try get home a little faster. The whole ordeal about Diddy possibly getting kidnapped makes me kinda nervous about being out here late at night." Toad said.

_Teke. Teke._

"Hmm?" Toad mumbled. He turned around to see what that weird noise was. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in fear.

"Okay, I'm done! Woah Toad, is something wrong?" Toadette asked.

"BE-BEHIND YOU!" Toad screamed.

Toadette jumped around only to see a brief glimpse of a dark figure leaping at her.

**SLICE!**

Blood splattered all over Toad. He screamed and ran for his life.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Toad screamed and started to cry.

_Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke._

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Toad screamed yet again. He couldn't believe no one in the nearby houses heard him screaming.

The teke noise finally stopped, which caused Toad to stop running. He looked back and didn't see anything.

He tried to control his sobbing and was completely traumatized at the memory of Toadette being sliced in half right in front of him.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked himself, letting his tears drop.

_Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke. Teke._

As Toad's guard was down, the dark figure leaped from behind him and sliced his body in half as well. He never knew what was coming.

EOC.

3 people are now dead. Who will die next? Will this monster be stopped before everyone dies? And is someone possibly involved with the monster? Please review.


	3. Run Devil Run

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Wario banged on Toad and Toadette's front door. He was tapping his right foot on the ground repeatedly cause he was impatient, like he always is.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come on come on, I don't have all day!" Wario said.

He waited for a minute but there was still no response.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"TOAD! TOADETTE! OPEN THE DOOR! I WANT MY POKEMON GAMES BACK!" Wario yelled. He grunted and clenched his fists. He decided to pull out his cellphone. He went to Contacts and dialed Peach's number.

Peach's cellphone started to ring. She tossed over to get but fell down off her bed. She grunted and fiercely grabbed her cellphone answered it.

"What do you want Wario?" Peach asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sheesh Peach, I know I'm not one of your bestest friends but don't I at least deserve a hello?" Wario asked.

"Sorry. I'm not the nicest person after I wake up." Peach apologized.

"Wake up? It's 12:30." Wario said.

"Oh crap, I overslept again. Guess that's what I get for drinking Mushroomade before going to bed." Peach facepalmed herself.

"Umm...yeah, anyways, is Toad and Toadette over there at your castle? I need to get my Pokemon games back and it doesn't look like they're home." Wario explained. Peach laughed.

"POKEMON GAMES? Are you serious? Dude, those games are for kids! Oh my god!" Peach cracked up. Wario growled.

"Hey! Plenty of adults play Pokemon! Also, you're one to talk Peach, you have a Kidz Bop CD in the TV stand!" Wario pointed out. Peach stopped laughing.

"That's...that's not the same thing!" Peach over-defensively yelled.

"...Right. Anyways, have you seen Toad and Toadette? Did they stay over at your place last night?" Wario asked.

"No they didn't. They're probably out having lunch with the Kongs or something." Peach lazily answered. "Why don't you call them on their cellphones?"

"Because they recently changed their phone number and I keep forgetting to ask them what their new number is." Wario said.

"Oh. I see. Well, I'll call them for you and if I hear anything, I'll call you back." Peach responded.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Peach went in her drawers to grab her clothes for the day. She laid them out on her bed and went into the bathroom to prepare for her morning shower. Before she turned on the shower faucet, she dialed Toadette's phone number.

She waited for a minute and up came the voicemail.

"Hey peoples, this is Toadette-chan. If you're calling then my cellphone is either dead or I forgot to bring it with me whenever I go over to Dixie's or the Milkshake Palace. Please leave a message!"

"Hey Toadette, it's me um, Wario wants his stupid Pokemon games back and he went over to your house but you weren't there so just call him or me whenever you get the chance. Bye." Peach said. She then dialed Toad's number next.

The phone rang for a couple seconds, but the other line actually picked up.

"Hey Toad, are you there?" Peach asked.

No response. It was silent on the other line.

"Umm...Toad? Hello?" Peach asked again.

_Tek. Tek._

The line hang up.

"Whoa. That was pretty weird...what the heck was up with that?" Peach asked herself. She definitely felt something weird was happening.

THE KONG HOUSE:

"Welp, still no sign of Diddy from the police." Tiny said, sitting at the dinner table with Dixie and DK.

"What if he's dead? What if he got kidnapped by some insane person and got tortured to death in the worst way possible? Oh god..." Dixie sobbed.

"Don't you dare say that, Dixie. They'll find him sooner or later." DK said.

"But the question is, if they'll find him alive or dead." Dixie said, wiping her eyes. Tiny and DK glanced at each other.

"Umm...I'm gonna go into town to get some new shoes, because my old shoes are too dirty and they make my feet look 5 times bigger than it normally is. You guys wanna come with?" Tiny asked.

"No thanks. I kinda wanna catch up on the 'The Secret World of Alex Sax' episodes." DK said.

"I don't wanna go either. I'll just make myself a banana smoothie so that will hopefully cheer me up." Dixie said, checking out her nails.

"Okay then, if you insist. Bye." Tiny waved and left the house.

MEANWHILE...

Daisy was over at Peach's castle, yet again having lunch with Peach.

"So it didn't even seem like he wanted to propose to you?" Daisy asked.

"Not really. Sigh...maybe I should just flat out do it myself? I'm honestly tired of waiting." Peach said.

"No, don't do it! At least not yet. You have to make sure he seems to be okay with getting married now. If you ask him now, and he says no because he's not ready, then that will be the biggest let down ever." Daisy explained.

"But how am I suppose to do that though?" Peach frustratingly asked.

"Simple, just keep dropping hints like you've been doing. Do that for a while, and if he shows that he's interested about it, go for it." Daisy said.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Do you really think that will work though?" Peach asked, taking a small bite of her garlic stick.

"Well I can't guarantee it will 100 percent work, but I'd say it has a very good chance of working." Daisy replied with a cheesy smile.

"Good. I just want something to be looking up for once." Peach said, taking another bite of her garlic stick. Daisy was about to say something but stopped herself.

"Yes...? You look like you're about to say something, Daisy." Peach noticed.

"It's-it's nothing. Well maybe it is but...uhh...um...do you remember a couple nights ago when I told you that urban legend, Teketeke?" Daisy asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Why?" Peach asked.

"Because Birdo called me yesterday saying that it was really odd that I told the story of Teketeke possibly around the same time Diddy got 'kidnapped'. I agreed with her." Daisy explained.

"Okay, so? It's called a coincidence. PLEASE don't tell me you actually believe that stupid legend!" Peach said.

"I'm not saying I do! I'm just saying that I can't but feel something really weird is going on. I mean, it's not everyday that a monkey in Mushroom City gets kidnapped. It's always the Toads or Nokis that get kidnapped. I mean, have you been feeling the same way? Have you seen any weird stuff lately?" Daisy asked. Peach hesitated speak.

"Err...well...I..." Peach stuttered.

"Come on Peach, spit it out. I know you've got something." Daisy demanded.

"Alright fine. This morning, Wario called me up saying that Toad and Toadette weren't home and wanted me to call them cause he didn't have their new phone numbers. So I've been calling them both up each hour and they have never answered me! It just confuses me. Toadette almost always answers her phone. It just makes no bloody sense!" Peach said. Daisy's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! So do you think what happened to Diddy also happened to Toad and Toadette?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea. This is all kind of freaking me out, honestly. Plus, I haven't gotten a call from DK yet if the police found Diddy." Peach said.

"Oh man. Do you think we should go look for them? Should we start at their house first?" Daisy asked. Peach rubbed her chin.

"No. I don't think we should. Cause if we find out that they're all right and this whole thing is just a coincidence, then we'll have wasted and we worried over nothing." Peach said.

"So what should we do then?"

"Let's call everyone over tonight. We can discuss about this and see what we should do about it." Peach suggested.

"Okay...if you seriously insist..." Daisy said, staring at Peach with uncertainty.

A few hours had passed by, and everyone, except for Yoshi and Birdo arrived at Peach's castle.

"Come on Yoshi! I wanna get this overwith so we can go to Square Table Pizza!" Birdo complained for the car.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Yoshi spat, running to the car and got in. He got out his keys and started the engine.

"So what do you think is so important that Peach has to have us come over there for?" Birdo asked. Yoshi got the car on the street and drove.

"Probably something to do with Bowser, as usual. I mean really, the only other time she ever wants us to go over there is for holiday dinners, movie night, which we had last week, sleepovers, which we had last week also, and for parties. That's it." Yoshi said. Birdo laughed.

"Heh, you're right. I wish Peach would just chill out for once. That girl needs to get married to Mario already so she could stop being so dramatic all the time." Birdo said.

"Tell me about it. She needs to let loose a little. She's always a little too laidback and quiet and...well, I hate to say it but, boring as well. Maybe we should sneak some Tequila into her fridge?" Yoshi suggested. They both laughed.

"Oh gosh, I can TOTALLY imagine Peach being drunk as hell. She would be the...party-drunk girl who's loud and annoying, probably." Birdo snickered.

"If that were to happen, I would so catch that on my camera and upload it to utube!" Yoshi laughed again.

Yoshi kept on driving as they were getting closer to Shi Park, the same park where Diddy was at. The whole area seem to be deserted and had a bizarre atmosphere surrounding it.

"Ugh, do we have to drive through here? I don't like this place. It seems dangerous and weird." Birdo said.

"Oh please. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Besides, this is a shorter route to Peach's place anyway." Yoshi said.

**BAM!**

The car suddenly went out of control and immediately stopped at the sidewalk of the park.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Birdo yelled. She was breathing super fast.

"The freakin tires blew out! How is that possible? Did we run over something?" Yoshi confusedly said.

"I-I didn't see anything on the road before that happened..." Birdo replied.

"I'll go check to see what did it." Yoshi said, unbuckling his seatbelt and went outside.

"Well? You see anything?" Birdo asked.

"I don't see anything on the road that could've caused this. Hold on, let me check the tires..." Yoshi said, taking a look at them.

Birdo started to get more nervous and paranoid.

"Yoshi, I think you should get back in..." Birdo warned.

"Holy crap, the tires look like they've been slashed by a Katana!" Yoshi shrieked.

"WHAT? How is that possible?" Asked Birdo.

"I don't know but..." Yoshi said, but suddenly noticed something weird under the car. It was hard to make out what the figure looked like. It was too dark outside to see what it looked like.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Yoshi screamed. The figure then jumped at Yoshi and dragged him under the car. Yoshi screamed as loud as he could.

"YOSHI!" Birdo cried and went to the front seat. She looked at the ground and before she knew it, a ton of blood splatted out from under the van. Birdo screamed and scrambled to shut the door.

"Okay okay okay, this is NOT happening! This is just a nightmare! I'm gonna wake up any second now!" Birdo said and shut her eyes. A minute later, she gave up and accepted that this was real.

"-Sniff- I can't believe Yoshi's dead...-sniff- HOW COULD I LET HIM GET KILLED? IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Birdo cried and pity-partied. She then thought of something good.

"Oh of course! I can call Mario to get me!" Birdo snapped. She checked her pockets to see if her phone was there. Nope. She checked under the seats to see if it was there. Nope.

"Where the hell could it be at? I could've sworn I brought it with me..." Birdo said in panic. She went to the driver's seat to see if it might be where the pedals were at. Nope. But as she leaned back up, she saw her cellphone...laying outside on the ground.

Birdo pressed her face against the window.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MY PHONE IS OUTSIDE? Crap! I must've dropped it when I was trying to close the door. Oh man..." Birdo said and sniffed. If she wanted to get out of there, she had no choice but to get her cellphone.

She quickly opened the door, swiped her cellphone and went back in and slammed the door.

"Oh thank god I made it. I'm lucky that thing didn't try to get me." Birdo said and tried to calm herself down. She dialed Mario's number.

"Hello?" Mario answered.

"Mario! You've gotta come over here! This is an emergency! Our tires got slashed and Yoshi...he's...he's dead!" Birdo yelled and started crying again.

"WHAT? YOSHI'S DEAD?" Mario yelled in shock.

"YES THAT'S WHY YOU GOTTA COME OVER HERE PLEASE!" Birdo pleaded.

"Alright alright, just tell me where you're at."

"Woolf St. Right by the park."

"Okay, I know where that is. I'll be there as fast as possible."

"Okay. Bye..." Birdo hang up. She started sobbing again.

The car then started to rumble around a bit.

"AAAHHHH! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Birdo screamed and ducked her head into her lap. The rumbling continued for a minute then finally stopped.

Birdo slowly rose her head from her lap.

"...What the hell was that?" She asked.

**SMASH!**

The backseat window suddenly got a huge crack in it.

"NOOOOO! STOP IT PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

After that, there was just more silence.

About 5 minutes by with just complete silence.

Suddenly, Birdo saw headlights coming down from the road they were driving towards to. Birdo smiled in relief.

"Oh, finally!" Birdo cheered. She waited for him to get closer.

As she was about to open the door, she hesitated as she didn't want that thing to kill her as well. But how else was she gonna get in Mario's van?

"...Screw it."

Birdo opened the door as fast as she could and ran out to the middle of the street, waving her hands in a motion for Mario to stop.

"Oh! There's Birdo. She has A LOT of explaining to do..." Mario said, slowing the van.

"MARIO! SLOW DOWN THE VAN! LET ME GET IN!" Birdo cried, running toward it.

However, as she was running, a dark figure crawled to her at 50 miles per hour and easily sliced Birdo in half, splattering blood all over Mario's windows.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mario shrieked and immediately turned his van around and drove like hell back to the castle. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

EOC.

5 are dead. Who is next? Review.


	4. The Only Way

"So Peach, you still haven't explained why you called all of us here." DK said.

"I know, I know but I'm waiting for Mario, Yoshi and Birdo to come back so they all can hear it." Peach said.

"Can you make us some popcorn while we're waiting?" Waluigi asked. Peach rolled her eyes.

"Waluigi, don't be such a jerk and if you want popcorn that bad, get it yourself." Rosalina spat.

"Yeah, you NEED the food anyway." Tiny said. Everyone else laughed. Waluigi growled.

"So...umm...anyone wanna watch an episode of Squarebob Spongepants while we're waiting?" Luigi suggested.

"I'd rather watch Socko's Modern Life, thank you very much." Wario said.

Mario rushed in to the castle.

"Jeeze, it's about time!" Wario complained.

"Mario...? Is something wrong?" Tiny asked.

"YOU GUYS! THIS IS...THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Mario shrieked in horror.

"Woah, what happened? And where's Yoshi and Birdo?" Peach asked.

"I...I SAW THIS THING COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND...AND...THIS THING SLICED BIRDO'S BODY IN HALF!" Mario exclaimed.

Everyone else either screamed or gasped in shock.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Oh my god..." Dixie started to cry.

"Did you get a good look at what killed her?" Rosalina asked.

"No...it was too dark...I'm sorry." He answered.

"Okay, I don't believe this for one second! You really expect me someone could just so easily sliced Birdo in half? Come on man, this is one of the lamest pranks I've ever seen!" Wario yelled.

"Fine. Look outside, on the windshield on my van and see the blood for yourself." Mario calmly said. Wario raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever." Wario replied and walked outside.

"Wait a second, what about Yoshi? What happened to him?" Dixie asked.

"I didn't see his body or anything but when Birdo called me, she said that Yoshi was dead." He said.

"Oh man..." Waluigi commented.

"Wait, so what you're saying is, Diddy might have been killed by the same thing that also killed Yoshi and Birdo?" Dixie asked.

"We don't know that for sure yet Dixie! Okay. We can't come to the conclusion that Diddy is dead when the police haven't found anything." DK said.

"No, you're right. I'm sure it's just a coincidence that Diddy disappeared before all this happened." Luigi said.

Wario came back in and slowly raised his head to everyone.

"...Mario told the truth. There's blood all over his windshield..." Wario weirdly said and sat down on the couch.

"Great! So now what do we do knowing that there's a killer on the loose?" Daisy asked.

"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you all about...you see, I've been calling Toad and Toadette's cellphones all day and they have never answered them. This morning, Wario went to their house but they weren't there either." Peach explained.

"Oh my gosh...I...I texted Toadette 4 hours ago and she still hasn't responded either!" Dixie said.

"Woah woah woah hold on here, so what you're saying is, Toad and Toadette might have ALSO gotten kidnapped? Or worse?" DK asked.

"Possibly. That's not like them to not answer my calls. I'm afraid Toad and Toadette most likely have received the same fate as Diddy." Peach said.

"Oh my, this is terrible! So what should we do then? Should we call the police for help? Or should we try to stop this thing ourselves?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you. Based on what Mario said, we have NO idea what the thing looks like at all." Peach said.

Daisy suddenly screamed, making everyone jump.

"WOAH! WHAT IS IT?" Waluigi yelled, almost getting a heart attack.

"Mario! You said that Birdo's body was sliced in half, right?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah..."

"Th-that's what Teketeke does! She travels at a quick pace late at night and slices people in half for anyone who is unlucky enough to bump into her!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Seriously, Daisy? That is so stupid and it's just an urban legend! Some psycho just decided copy that method and use it on Birdo! Simple as that." Waluigi said.

"No...you guys, I think I believe her. Last night, when I was on my balcony, I saw something crawling across my lawn at a fast speed. I thought it was some sort of animal, but looking back on it, I'm not too sure now." Peach said.

"You know, this all actually makes sense. Diddy was out late at night. Toad and Toadette were at that midnight movie so they've must've gone home super late. And it's 11:30 pm right now, but it's as dark as can be. I think Daisy is right, this Teketeke thing must've killed all of our friends so far!" DK said. Dixie shrieked.

"WHAT? SO DIDDY IS REALLY DEAD? NOOOO!" Dixie screamed and cried again. Tiny went to her side.

"I'm sorry Dixie, but that's a possibility right now. And a good one at that." Luigi said.

"Okay, so if what you guys are saying is right, then how do we defeat Teketeke?" Mario asked.

"Erm...that's actually a good question. Anyone know?" Peack asked.

Silence.

"Well, I could look it up online, but there's no guarantee I'll get a lot of good results." Daisy spoke.

"Okay, that's good. Everyone else, just stay here and look out the windows from time to time in case you see anything suspicious." Peach said.

"Wait a second, so we can't go home then?" Wario asked, standing up.

"Well, only if you REALLY want to Wario. But I suggest not, cause who knows what could happen? I don't wanna see another one of you guys killed...really." Peach said.

"Sigh...fine. But I'm having some of your Mushroom-Cola!" Wario demanded, heading over to the kitchen. Peach facepalmed herself.

An hour passed by, and everyone was still awake.

Daisy was in Peach's room at the computer. She angrily sighed.

"MAN! I got nothing here! I searched on moogledotcom, and there is NOTHING!" Daisy yelled.

"Did you try tingdotcom?" Peach asked.

"Yep. Still nothing. Sigh...we might as well just give up..." Daisy said, resting her head on her arm.

"Oh well, you did the best you could." Peach said.

"Wait...HOLD ON A SECOND!" Daisy snapped and started typing in the search bar.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Peach eagerly asked.

"Okay, what I'm about to search for on Moogle is far-fetched, BUT! I think this might lead us to an answers on how to defeat Teketeke!" Daisy cheered. Peach smiled.

Everyone in the living room was sitting in silence.

"So...uhh...who likes the game, 'Mischief Makers'?" Luigi asked, trying to break the silence. No one responded.

Wario sat next to Rosalina.

"Hey Rosa, how are you doing?" Wario asked.

"Rosa? Seriously Wario?" Rosalina asked.

"What? It's a cool nickname. Better than Rosetta at least." Wario said.

"Are you gonna try to hit on me again?" Rosalina impatiently asked.

"No. I'm actually not in the mood for that kind of stuff now. I just wanna see if you're holding up alright. So, are you?" Wario concernly asked. Rosalina gave him a weird look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wario?" Rosalina half-jokingly asked. Wario laughed.

"C'mon Rosalina, can't a selfish, greedy, jerk-ish guy be nice at least once in a while?" Wario asked.

"That's true I guess. And I can't believe you actually admit that you're all those things!" Rosalina said. Wario laughed again.

"Hey, I may be a bastard, but at least I'm not ignorant...well, TOTALLY ignorant."

"You know, how come you can never act like this more of the time? I like you better this way."

"You like me BETTER? Wait, so you already liked me in the first place?" Rosalina gave him a smug look.

"Don't get too carried away now."

"Heh, sorry. Anyways, I guess I don't really know why I can just be...kinder. I had a rouge childhood growing up, so I guess that took a toll on me. Plus, I was a loser in school, which made me angry at the entire world."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Wario. I didn't know."

"It's alright and I know that stuff doesn't excuse my normal behavior. But you know what? If I achieve my dream of being rich, getting married and having a wonderful family I'm sure that I could be just happy."

They both stared at each other for a minute, but it seemed like the longest time for him.

"Guys guys guys!" Daisy yelled, running into the living room with Peach.

"I smell good news!" Tiny excitedly said.

"Yep! Alright, so I found this on the internet on how to kill Teketeke. Let me warn you right now that this might not work, but it's the only thing we've got. Anyways, Teketeke AKA Toadinia Jomarca died at the Mushroom Rail Line right? Well, her remains were buried in Mushroom Forest, the forest near the rail line and by Shi Park. And what I've read is that, Teketeke's spirit will not rest until it's physical body has burned to ashes. Then Teketeke will go away forever and into the spirit realm. However! This MUST be done at night or else Teketeke will continue to roam Mushroom City at night." Daisy explained.

"YES! FINALLY, A SOLUTION!" Dixie cheered.

"But wait a second, Mushroom Forest is HUGE! How are we gonna be able to find where she's buried at?" Mario asked.

"Yeah and it's gonna be even harder to find it if there's no tombstone there." DK said.

"Oh, you do have a point there. Well...I suggest we do this now so we can get this overwith. It's past midnight, so it's the perfect time to do this." Daisy said.

"Okay. We're gonna need shovels, flashlights, gasoline and some matches for this." Luigi said.

"There's some shovels and gasoline in the basement. I'll go get them." Peach said, running to the basement.

"I've got some matches in my pocket. What? Don't look at me like that! I smoke cigars from time to time, okay?" Wario said.

"And I think there's a couple flashlights in our car. I'll get them and put them in Mario's van." Waluigi said then ran out the castle.

"Okay. Good. Can't wait to stop this bitch once and for all." Daisy said and laughed.

Peach came back in the living with the shovels and gasoline.

"Here. I only have 3 so it will have to do." Peach said, giving a shovel to Mario, DK and Daisy. Peach then noticed something odd.

"Um...where's Waluigi at?" Peach asked.

"Oh him? He's outside, getting the flashlights." Tiny answered. Peach gasped.

"YOU LET HIM GO OUTSIDE BY HIMSELF WHEN YOU KNOW THERE'S SOME FREAKING CHEAP-ASS KILLEr GHOST RUNNING AROUND?" Peach screamed. Everyone else looked at each other then ran for the door.

"WALUIGI! GET BACK IN HERE!" They all screamed, trying not to take a step outside. Waluigi came out from behind Mario's van.

"What? Why are you guys yelling?" Waluigi asked.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER? TEKE-FREAKING-TEKE!" Wario yelled. Waluigi's eyes widened.

"Oh my god...how could I forget?" He said to himself. He started to run back to the front door.

_Teketeketeketeke._

**SLICE!**

Massive of amounts of blood and gore splashed over everyone. Waluigi's top half was oozing out blood and intestines.

"GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!" Mario ordered and slammed the door.

"No...not Waluigi..." Wario said, sliding down the wall. He was completely traumatized by what just happened.

"That...I have never seen anything like in my entire life." Dixie said.

"I don't believe this. We all should be ashamed of ourselves, letting him go out there like that." Peach said.

Even though everyone else didn't wanna Peach's nagging, she was right. How could they forget a monster was on the loose and let Waluigi go outside alone?

They just indirectly killed their own friend.

EOC.

Things are starting to heat up a lot now! Do what you did before, review, comment on stuff, post who you want to live/die, etc.


	5. The Woods

After a while mourning over Waluigi's death, everyone rejuvenated and tried to calm down.

"Okay, so here is the plan you guys, we both run like hell to the van, get in and I'll drive as close as I can to Mushroom Woods. When I get there we search all over the place as fast as possible and do the deed. Are there any questions?" Mario formally asked.

"I have a question! What if you don't want to do this?" Tiny asked.

"Are you really gonna ask something like that right now?" Daisy asked.

"Well the thing is, I DO want this monster to die and avenge my friends, but at the same time I don't wanna put my life at extreme risk where I could get killed by a monster who travels at the speed of light." Tiny explained.

"Yeah, I'm kind of having second thoughts about this, Mario. What if that article Daisy read wasn't the truth? What if something else stops Teketeke from killing instead of burning her physical body? Why can this only be done at night? There's too many questions I have that make me wanna reconsider." Luigi said.

"I think I understand where you both are coming from. But the thing is, I, myself, want to stop this thing. When I want to do something, I do it, no matter how risky it is. And this is one of those very special cases. Plus, there's just no way I can go on from here, knowing that there's some monster or ghost or demon or whatever the hell it is, roaming around at night and killing innocent people. No way. So, I'm gonna go to the woods and stop this thing and pray that luck will be on my side. If you wanna stay here, then fine. I won't stop you. Just know that it will be harder if I go all by myself." Mario speeched. A few of them were taken back by what he said.

"Well, now that you put it that way, Mario...I'll go. You have an excellent point. If I don't go, then I'll feel all depressed about me not going and regret it." Tiny said.

"I'll go too. Wherever you go Mario, I go." Luigi smiled. Mario smiled back.

"Wario? You wanna come with us or...?" DK asked. Wario was still horrified about Waluigi's death.

Everyone waited for him to respond. It looked he wanted to say something really badly.

"You know Wario, if you don't wanna come, we understand because-" Dixie started to say but Wario cut her off.

"I'm coming." Wario said. Mario nodded.

"Let's do this you guys." Peach said in preparation.

The group ran as quickly as they could to Mario's van. Luckily, none of them saw any sign of Teketeke.

"Mushroom Woods, here we come." Mario said, fastening his seatbelt and started the ignition. Luigi was breathing heavily in a state of panic and fear.

Mario pushed the pedal and off the van went. It was now getting close to midnight.

Rosalina scooted a bit to Wario.

"Hey. I'm really sorry Waluigi died. I just can't believe all of us were stupid enough to let him go outside. Seriously. That was probably the worst thing we've ever did, group-wise. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks on end." Rosalina spoke. Wario just twiddled his thumbs in his lap but then decided to say something.

"It's kind of weird actually...I remember when Waluigi was at a tough time a few points in his life. I remember a few years ago he told me he felt like killing himself sometimes..." Wario said.

"Oh my! But why did he say that?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know. He never exhibited any...'strange' behavior before. He never explained why he wanted to kill himself. He just said it." Wario said.

"Hmmm...sorry if this might sound offensive but...was Waluigi...bipolar?" Rosalina asked. Wario turned her head toward her immediately.

"Bi-bipolar?" Wario stuttered.

"Yeah. You do know what that is, right?" She asked.

"I do. But...bipolar? I never thought about that. I just thought that he had some personal issues going on. But at the same time...it actually makes sense. He had a lot of the symptons a bipolar person would have but...I guess I was in denial or I never paid much attention. Man, I'm such a dumb person..." Wario said, holding back his tears.

"Don't say that! Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, you couldn't have known for sure if he was bipolar. It's not your fault, Wario. You loved your brother and that's the best thing a brother can give." Rosalina said in total comfort. Wario looked at her in the eyes and actually smiled a bit. Out of all people, she cheered Wario up so easily.

"You're absolutely right. But, after he said he felt like killing himself...I made sure he never harmed himself or do something stupid or dangerous. I guess you can say I was overly-protective of sometimes and at times, I was under-protective. Still I think I was an OK brother. I'm sure he thought the same." Wario said, still smiling. Rosalina smiled at him back and at that exact moment, everything seemed so much better and upbeat.

The van stopped right outside the edge of Mushroom Woods.

"Here we are, you guys. Gosh, this place looks so creepy at night. You couldn't pay me 100,000 coins to spend the night in there by myself." Daisy said.

"Well that's cause you're already rich, Daisy." DK joked.

"Alright guys, you got everything? Flashlights, shovels, gasoline, and matches?" Mario said to be sure.

"Yep!" They all responded.

"Alright, now lets..."

"WAIT WAIT!" Dixie yelled, stopping everyone from moving out. "Umm, what if we see Teketeke? Do we run from it? Ignore it? What if it's coming at us? We can't just go out there without having any plans on how to defeat it!"

"Dixie's right. What happens if that thing comes running at us? Do we just take our chances and try to hit it? We don't even know if it can physically be killed!" Luigi said in worry.

"Unless you're really good at running, running from it is out of the question. Hmm...anyone got any ideas?" Daisy asked.

No response. Everyone was totally clueless.

"Don't worry about it. I'll think of something, trust me. Now let's get this overwith." Mario said and everyone got out of the van.

"Okay, I'm gonna lead you guys through the forest. DK, you stay in the back and look out for Teketeke." Mario ordered. DK nodded.

The group entered Mushroom Woods and it was incredibly uncomfortable and spooky. They felt like something could just jump at them any moment.

"So does Teketeke...or Toadinia have a tombstone at her gravesite? That would make this search a lot easier." Dixie asked, shining her flashlight all over the place.

"It's never stated that she does have one, but hopefully she does. Let's just keep looking." Daisy said.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up..." Luigi said in fear.

After a few minutes of walking, the group still hasn't found any gravesites or tombstones.

"No sign of demon girl yet." DK said.

"Ugh, this is SUCH the worst time to be remembering the Flair Witch Project." Rosalina said.

"Thank you Rosalina for saying that out loud and plaguing our minds with that." Tiny sarcastically said.

Tek. Tek.

"AAAHHHH!" Dixie screamed and jumped around.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Mario yelled.

"I HEARD SOMETHING, RIGHT OVER THERE!" Dixie yelled, pointing her flashlight at some big bushes.

"I didn't hear anything. You sure it wasn't an animal?" Peach asked.

"No! It didn't sound anything like an animal! It sounded...different. I-I can't explain it. It just sounded weird!" Dixie said. She was breathing hard and fast.

"Come on, let's keep going." Mario gestured. The group continued moving forward.

There was no wind at all moving the trees and plants. The night was as still as still can be.

"I still don't see anything. Maybe we should just split up and look around? It will go by faster." Tiny suggested.

"Heck no! Do you know what happens in horror films when people do that? Bad crap starts happening and people get killed. We are staying together no matter what." Daisy said.

"But this isn't a movie, Daisy. This is real life...or is it?" Tiny questioned. Everyone else just shook their heads.

"I'm beginning to think something weird is going on. We've seen no sign of Teketeke at all ever since we got here. Maybe she's planning a trap?" DK asked.

"Don't say that DK or else we'll all get paranoid." Rosalina said.

"I'm already paranoid though!" Luigi complained.

"Maybe Teketeke doesn't go in to these woods because this is where her burial site is?" Wario asked.

"I doubt it. It wouldn't make much sense." Mario said.

Tek Tek.

"AH! I heard the noise again!" Dixie shrieked.

"Oh Dixie, just stop it!" Wario said.

"No, she's right. I heard it too." Peach said.

"Where is that coming from then?" Mario asked, shining his flashlight slowly over the area.

"HELLO?" Rosalina called out.

"Rosalina you idiot! You're not suppose to just yell "HELLO!" in a situation like this!" Daisy spat.

"Well somebody could be stalking us for all we know!" Rosalina replied.

"Yeah, a demon that's stalking us!" Dixie said.

"But do you really think someone's just gonna pop out and say 'Hello!' back?" DK asked.

Peach screamed. Everyone turned towards her.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAAAAAT?" Dixie squealed.

"I...I think I found her grave." Peach said with a shiver. She pointed her flashlight at a dirty tombstone a couple feet away. Everyone sighed in relief and went over to it.

DK examined the tombstone. "Why is it all scratched up? I can't even tell if there is writing on here or not."

"Who cares? Let's just dig this up, burn the body and get the hell out of here!" Wario exclaimed.

"Alright. Me, Luigi and DK will dig this up. Wario, you get the gasoline ready. And Daisy? Keep a lookout for Teketeke." Mario ordered. They all nodded and the three guys started the grave with their hefty shovels.

"You know, it would be so cliche if a hand popped right out of the dirt right there. I mean yeah, it would be scary but totally expected." Tiny said. Dixie gave her a glare.

"Is this really a good time to be talking about that right now? I'm already paranoid enough as it is!"

"Sorry. I'm just saying be prepared for the expected and unexpected." Tiny shrugged.

"Thank you Ms. Know-It-All." Dixie sarcastically replied.

A few minutes passed by, and nothing out of the ordinary was happening yet.

"Man! How deep does this grave go? Are we even sure this is the right grave?" Luigi asked.

"Just keep digging, Luigi. This is our only hope as of right now." Mario said, wiping his forehead with his hand.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew towards the group, almost knocking them over.

"WOAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tiny shrieked.

"What the heck? Where did that wind come from?" Wario asked.

"Oh man, I don't like where this is going..." Daisy said.

"Okay I think we should just go now! I don't think this is a good idea anymore! That thing is gonna be here any second!" Dixie panicked.

"Come on Dixie, we're so close to finally getting rid of this thing! Don't you want to avenge your boyfriend's death?" Peach said, trying to calm her down.

"No no no, I can't...I just...I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, I'M SORRY!" Dixie cried and ran back.

"NO WAIT!" Peach yelled and ran after her.

"Goddamnit!" Mario angrily yelled and ran after her as well.

"I gotta get out, I gotta get out!" Dixie yelled in panic, but she didn't know which way back to the van as it was too dark out to see anything. She felt like anything could jump at her any second.

As she was running, she noticed something in the distance also sort of 'running' towards her. She stopped and shone her flashlight at it. It was getting closer and closer by the second.

"It can't be..." Dixie gasped. She was too frozen in fear to move for a bit. But she broke out of that state and ran back.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" She screamed. But she was too slow.

_**SLICE**_!

The top half of her body flung far away over to Peach. Peach stopped and gasped in fear.

"Oh my god..." Peach stared in tremendous shock. She ran back as fast as she could.

"GO BACK GO BACK GO BAAACK!" Peach screamed. "SHE'S COMING!"

Mario stopped in his tracks, hearing what Peach said. "Oh God..." He ran back as well.

"They're coming back now!" Daisy announced. "But...I don't see Dixie..."

"YOU GUYS, RUN! SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Mario screamed.

"WHAT?" They all yelled at the same time. And before anyone could know it, they all split up and ran in different directions completely out of fear.

EOC.

Oh boy, splitting up is NEVER good. What's gonna happen next now?


	6. The Confrontation

Everybody had split into different directions after hearing the terrifying news that Teketeke was after them.

Peach and Mario both ran together, holding hands. They both did their best as to not look back.

They stopped running as soon as they got behind a big tree.

"Oh my god...I...I saw her die...right in front of me...OH GOD!" Peach cried and sobbed into Mario's shoulder.

"...This is all my fault. I shouldn't have persuaded you guys to come with me. I should've just gone here by myself." Mario said.

"Don't you say that! You're a great hero Mario! You couldn't have predicted anyone would die like this. It's not your fault..." Peach said, wiping off her tears.

"Whatever...now we're all split up and the chances of us dying have increased. I can't believe I even let my brother run off like that." Mario depressingly said and dropped down to the ground. Peach sat down with him.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Besides, you're Super Mario! You're undefeatable. If some giant turtled-shelled idiot Koopa can't defeat you, then no one can." Peach said. They both laughed.

"Heh. Thanks Peach, you always know how to make me feel better." Mario smiled and Peach smiled back, but her's quickly faded as she remembered something important.

"Um, Mario, this might seem like the worst time to ask you this but, I need to do this just in case we don't make it out alive." Peach said. She breathed in and out deeply. "I want you to marry me. But, the thing is though, I'm not so sure if you want to as well. I've been anticipating for when you will ask me for months, but you never do..."

Mario stared with his eyes wide open. He didn't know what to say.

"Um...WOW. Err...umm...you...really want to get married now?" Mario nervously spoke.

"Yes I do! Well, only if you want to. I completely understand if you would just rather wait." Peach said.

"Well actually I've always kind of wanted to ask you to marry me for a while too." Mario confessed. Peach looked at him in confusion.

"Wait a second, you've been WANTING to ask me? But I've been dropping hints like crazy for a long time now! So why couldn't you ask me then?" Peach frustratingly asked.

"Because to be honest I'm just...scared. Believe me, I DO want to ask you but all this time I've just been nervous of what you'll say and what will happen after that. Marriage seems kind of scary to me and it's basically a whole new life. Please don't hate me for saying that..." Mario awkwardly said.

"Oh Mario you're such a fool!" Peach teased. "You know I could never hate you. But if you wanna wait, then that's completely fine with me." They both smiled at each other again.

As they both leaned in for a kiss, they heard a shilling scream not too far away from them.

"AH!" Peach jumped.

"Damnit! That sounded like one of the girls! Come on, we need to find everyone!" Mario said and helped Peach up then they both ran to where they thought the scream was.

MEANWHILE...

Wario and Rosalina were running for their lives, right at each other's side.

"IS THAT THING STILL FOLLOWING US?" Rosalina shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Wario yelled in reply.

Even though they didn't want to, they had to stop running to catch their breath. They panted heavily.

"This...is...so...FUCKED UP!" Wario yelled as he continued panting.

"Well, at least we're safe now...I just jinxed it, didn't I?" Rosalina said. Wario shook his head.

"It's okay. I don't believe in that stupid superstitious crap. Although I guess now I believe in ghosts..." Wario said.

"So now what do we do? Run away? Sit here and hope something good happens? Find everyone? Call the police? Try to kill the demon? Try to kill ourselves? WHAT?" Rosalina asked aggressively.

"Woah, calm down sista! We just need to think of something." Wario said, then started to rub his chin while thinking deeply.

"Well then since we're in pretty deadly situation I might as well admit something to you..." Rosalina said, twiddling her fingers.

"What? That you like me?" Wario asked. Rosalina's mouth dropped.

"WH-WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" She yelled.

"Because it was obvious. When we talked in the van, you had your eyes on me the whole time and there was great chemistry between us." Wario said. Rosalina was surprised by what he was saying.

"Okay fine you got me. I just...kind of felt embarassed about it because...I know I said I'd never be your girlfriend nor did I say I don't like you but...I just can't help it. I feel like it's...it's..." Rosalina struggled to say her words.

"It's what?" Wario asked.

"It's...love at first sight." Rosalina finally said. Wario was taken back.

"So...you really do like me?" Wario said in a cheesy way. Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Let's not get carried away now! We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to kill this demon and find everyone else." Rosalina demanded.

Wario suddenly let out a death-shrilling voice, almost sounding like a girl's scream. He pointed behind Rosalina.

Rosalina immediately turned around and gave out the loudest gasp in the world.

_Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek._

_**SLICE!**_

Rosalina's blood sprayed all over Wario. Wario ran for his life.

"!" Wario screamed like a girl. He could hear the sounds of Teketeke coming after him.

Wario thought he was done for at that point. There was no way he could outrun that thing.

But suddenly, he caught something that could save him. A tree branch only a few feet off the ground.

He had only one shot to do this. He jumped up as high as he could and got a hold of the branch. He used all his strength to get on top of it.

Teketeke immediately stopped from where she last saw Wario.

"HA HA! That's right, bitch! What you gonna do now, huh? WHAT YOU GONNA DO NOW? HA HA HA HA!" Wario laughed. Teketeke went away...for now.

Luigi was hiding behind a bush, crying his eyes out.

"Please God...if you truly exist...don't let me die...I'm sorry for doubting your existence...I just didn't believe in the proof the religious folk had! Please forgive me for my sins! If I survive, I'll go to Church everyday and sing religious songs as loud as possible! ...Oh god, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" Luigi cried, going totally insane.

He popped out from the bush, to look out for Teketeke or if he saw anyone who wasn't Teketeke.

"The coast seems clear...here I go..." He said. Just as he took one step out from the bush, someone touched him on the shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Luigi screamed, then jumped around.

"Woah dude, calm down! It's just me!"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just really tense, scared, paranoid and above all petrified at the moment right now." Luigi said.

"It's fine, I understand. I'm just lucky to have found you. I haven't seen anyone else yet, have you?"

"N-no I haven't. I just hope they're all right..." Luigi said, trying to calm down.

"Me too. Now, I know this is might seem like a crazy idea but we should go look for them. It's best to stay in larger numbers."

"What? But...oh, fine. I'll go. But how come you don't seem...scared?" Luigi said.

They smiled at him.

"Because...I control Teketeke."

"WH-WHAT?" Luigi screamed.

"Yep. It took a lot of courage, hard work and luck but I found a way on how to make her kill people and keep me alive. And this was the perfect opportunity to add more to the bodycount. She won't kill me. She's a lost and hopeless soul looking for guidance and now I am her guide."

"...I'M SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!" Luigi cried.

"Don't be. Just accept the fact that I made Teketeke kill all our friends and many others. Do you remember Mo T? The guy who was suspected of killing Toadinia AKA Teketeke? I tried to put the blame on him. Why you ask? Because nobody would miss him if he was sent to prison for life. Unfortunately, that didn't work but then I decided it would be fun to watch her kill all these innocent people so I pushed her into doing it. Man, who knew watching people die in real life can be just so entertaining?"

"Oh my god...YOU'RE A PSYCHO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Luigi screamed and ran the opposite direction.

As he was running, his feet got caught in a roped trap so the trap activated and pulled up his whole body upside down a few feet off the ground.

"NOOO! MARIOOOOO! SOMEBODY! HELP MEEEEE!" Luigi screamed as loud as he could. He could feel the blood rushing to his head.

"That's right, scream. It only makes this more enjoyable." The person laughed as they got out their pocketknife.

"No...please...DON'T!" Luigi cried.

The person yelled as they stabbed deep into Luigi's chest. Luigi cried and screamed in pain. The person twisted the knife and dug deeper into his body.

The blood was running down his chest and neck and down his face. Luigi spit out some of the blood that went in his mouth. The blood even went into his nose!

The person took the knife out of him. Luigi tried to yell for help, but the pain was getting to him.

"Hmmm, I suppose that's enough. All the blood rushing to your head will make your death come quicker. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ghost to find!"

They then walked off.

EOC.

Oh man, not only do we have a killer-demon on the loose but we always have that demon's master. Who do you think it is? Who do you want to survive/die?

Also, for those of you guys wondering about Battle Royale, I'm still working on it. Please remember that the fic is HUGE with a ton of characters I need to put it in, in every chapter and a ton of scenes and detail as well. I hope you guys can be patient.


	7. Psychotic

Mario and Peach ran to where they thought they heard the scream at. Nothing.

"Oh god, I really hope we weren't too late!" Peach worriedly said and bit her nails.

"Please don't say that. It will just make me worry more." Mario said. He looked at all around at the area, and all he saw was trees, bushes and darkness.

"Okay look, this might sound totally harsh and all, but I think we should go back to the gravesite and burn the body ourselves. I know we should find everyone but the longer we look for them, the better chances more of them will get killed." Mario explained. Peach sighed in response but nodded her head.

"No, you're right. We have to do this. This has to end now." Peach said. Then they both ran back to the gravesite.

MEANWHILE...

DK was hiding behind a huge tree, on the lookout for Teketeke.

"This is getting really fucked up now. If that bitch comes over here, I am gonna risk it all and punch the hell out of her!" DK yelled in anger. "I just hope everyone's okay...I just can't believe how we all split up like that. How stupid are we exactly? I mean, I understand being in panic and all but really...you know what, I should just shut up and make a run to the van. I talk to myself way too much."

DK got up and still looked out carefully at the area. He wanted to make sure that thing wasn't nearby.

As he was about to run, he instantly turned around.

"WHO'S THERE?" DK screamed ferociously.

"WOAH, DK! IT's JUST ME!" Tiny shrieked.

"Oh I'm sorry! I was just being cautious...heh heh." DK said in embarassment.

"Yeahhh...anyways...have you seen anyone else yet? I've been wandering around these woods for quite a while now, and I'm scared beyond belief. I'm totally lost!" Tiny exclaimed.

"Nope. Haven't seen anyone. But at this point, it's pretty much every man for themselves so I'm getting my ass to the car and driving the hell out of here!" DK said.

"Are you serious DK? Why would you do that, knowing there's a demon on the loose, chasing after our friends? You're insane!" Tiny said.

"I may be insane but I just don't know what else to do. Do you have any better ideas that doesn't involve putting our lives at risk?" DK asked.

"DK, our lives are already technically at risk because we're out in the open where Teketeke could easily kill us. You're not thinking straight!" Tiny said. DK rolled his eyes.

"Well excuuuuuse me for wanting to live! I know our friends are out there but there's also the chance they're already dead! Come on, we need to go now while there's still time left!" DK gestured but Tiny just shook your head.

"Ugh. People like you make me sick. Man, it's no wonder why I get such a rush from watching people get murdered..." Tiny sighed. DK stared at her in confusion.

"Wait...what the hell are you talking about?" DK asked. Tiny smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? I was the one who made Teketeke start her killing spree a while ago. And I watched her do it while I was hiding out." Tiny said, her smirk getting bigger by the second. DK backed away in shock.

"You...this is all because of you! WHY?" DK yelled.

"For one simple reason: it's entertaining. Not only that but, I like the controversy it causes. That's right, I'm a fucking psycho! What are you gonna do about it?" Tiny asked.

DK just blankly stared at her a moment and then suddenly ran as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tiny screamed and got out her pocketknife.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" DK screamed. But none came.

Tiny caught up to him and sliced DK's back. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tiny screamed as she was stabbing both his eye sockets repeatedly. His blood got all over her face but she just didn't care.

After some more stabs, she breathed in and out quickly, trying to calm herself down. She wiped the blood off her face and walked away, looking for some new blood.

* * *

><p>Daisy was still running for her life, although she was very tired and her legs were hurting like hell.<p>

"Must...keep...going..." Daisy said, panting to the extreme.

She had to stop. There was just no way she could continue on unless she wanted to faint.

She kneeled down and tried to calm her nerves. Sweat was dripping all over her face and her hair was messy. She wanted to get up but her legs felt too weak at that point.

"...Why? Why must this be happening? Please tell me why..." Daisy said to herself. She then started to sob. She was scared for her life, but who wouldn't be?

As she looked around to see if she could spot her friends, she saw something that made her gasp in relief.

A cabin. The lights were turned on and it looked like somebody was home.

Daisy forced herself to get up. Her legs were still in pain, but she had to get to that cabin if she wanted to be safe. She was determined to save herself. She ran to the cabin as fast as she could.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME! HELLOOOOO!" Daisy screamed as she got closer to the cabin.

She stopped at the front door and knocked on it.

No response.

She knocked again.

Still no response.

"Hello!" She called out and looked into the window. There was a messy room with a bright turned on lamp on a nightstand.

"Screw it. The people can be bitch at me later." Daisy said and slammed open the front door.

There was no one in there.

"HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE?" Daisy called out. The silence gave off an eerie feel to Daisy.

She ran through the living room into a bedroom. Still no one there.

"HELLOOOOO?" She called out again. Still no response.

"What the hell? Why isn't there anybody here? The lamp is on, so someone obviously must've been here..." Asked Daisy in confusion.

"You're right, I was here." Tiny spoke. Daisy turned around in surprise towards her.

Tiny gave another creepy smirk.

* * *

><p>Mario and Peach, after frantically searching for what seemed like forever, finally found the gravesite. All the equipment was still there.<p>

"Come on! We need to finish digging this up!" Mario yelled, grabbing a shovel and started to dig the grave. Peach did the same.

After a few minutes of digging, they finally hit the body.

"Yes! There it is!" Peach cheered. The body of Toadinia wasn't all bones and skeletons. It was just decomposed.

"Good. Now find the matches. I'm gonna pour gasoline all over the body." Mario ordered as he got the gas can and poured the gasoline all over the body.

Peach desperately searched the nearby ground to find the matches. She got them.

"HERE! CATCH!" Peach yelled and tossed him the pack of matches. He successfully caught it.

"Here goes nothing..." Mario said, lighting the match.

But right after that, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere once again, from the same direction as before. It blew the match out.

"WHAT? NO!" Mario yelled.

"Oh man!" Peach said in worry and backed away from the gravesite. She thought luck was definitely not on their side and felt hopeless at that point.

_Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek._

Peach heard the sound. She whipped her head to the left and gasped for only a second.

"AH!"

_**SLICE!**_

Mario witness her death. His mouth dropped open. His knees dropped to the ground. He couldn't even begin to believe it. Princess Peach, the love of his life, was now dead. And he didn't even saw it coming.

EOC.

Now you all know who is controlling Teketeke. But will evil win this time? And who should survive?


	8. Way To Go

Wario was laying on the tree branch, still scared out of his mind even though he saw no signs of Teketeke since he got on there.

"I wonder, would it be safe to go down there now?" Wario asked himself. He was extremely paranoid at the tought of Teketeke slicing his body in half once he got down.

"No. Hell no. I'll just wait here until sunrise. I can handle it...I think." Said Wario with low confidence. His palms were sweating like crazy.

But suddenly, the tree branch he was on started to shift a bit. It started to go down.

"What the...?" Wario said, feeling the shift movement.

The branch started to snap and lowered down even more.

"Oh shit...don't tell me..." Said Wario in instant panic and worry.

SNAP!

Wario landed on the ground with a hard thud along with the branch.

"OWWW! FUCKING A!" He screamed in pain, damaging his right leg pretty badly. He growled and grunted in frustration and tried to get himself up.

"Goddamnit, why must everything bad must happen to me? First my brother dies, then my crush dies, then I got chased by a fucking killer-slicer demon and now I think I twisted my leg! WHAT ELSE IS NEXT?" Wario yelled out, trying to maintain his stand.

_Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek._

Wario's eyes widened.

"Oh crap."

_**SLICE!**_

"Oh Tiny! It's you! Thank god you're still alive!" Daisy said in relief and hugged her.

"Likewise." Tiny said plainly.

"So are we the only ones left? Have you seen anyone else? PLEASE TELL ME NOW BEFORE I GO INSANE!" Daisy yelled.

"Calm down. Jeeze. I saw DK and Luigi on the way but I found them dead." Tiny replied.

Daisy stepped back and gasped in tremendous shock.

"Luigi...he's...d-dead?" Daisy stuttered and started to cry. "THAT BITCH! I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT MONSTER!"

"Teketeke wasn't the one who killed them, Daisy." Tiny said.

Daisy rubbed her eyes. "What? How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because their bodies weren't sliced in half." Tiny answered.

"Really? Then...who the hell killed them?" Daisy asked again.

Tiny smirked.

"Me."

She instantly got out her pocketknife.

"WHA-WHAT? YOU? YOU AS IN...YOU? WHAT THE HELL? WHY?" Daisy screamed.

"Sigh...you know I kinda explained this before so I'll just give you a brief summary here. I like watching people get murdered. So I figured the best way to do it without doing the hard stuff myself is to control Teketeke to do it. That's right, I am the reason why she has killed all our friends. But I don't care about them, I never did. Not even DK, Diddy or Dixie. Watching people's bodies get sliced completely out of nowhere is such a thrill for me. It's one of the few things in this world that puts a smile on my face. But since I got tired of watching Teketeke do all the work, I decided to do a little killing myself, if ya catch my drift. And I'm looking at my next target as I speak." Tiny explained, still having that creepy smirk on.

"You...YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KILL ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" Daisy screamed and threw a nearby vase at her.

"AAAHHHH!" Tiny screamed, the vase hitting her chest. She fell to the floor.

Daisy then ran as fast as she could to get outside, but not before Tiny grabbed her right foot and made her fall over.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! HEEEELP!" Daisy screamed out.

Tiny got on top of her and started punching and smacking Daisy's face. After that, she raised up her pocketknife and quickly lowered her arm for a stab.

But luckily, Daisy got a hold of her arm, stopping her from going any further. Tiny was only a few inches away from stabbing into Daisy's chest. Daisy tried to fight back Tiny's power as best as she could.

"YOU BIIIIIITCH!" Tiny screamed, trying her hardest to kill Daisy.

Daisy had to do something. So she brought her left leg up and kneed Tiny in the stomach as hard as she could.

"OH!" Tiny shrieked and rolled off of Daisy in pain. Daisy quickly got up and ran out of the cabin.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEEEEAAAAAAASE!" Daisy yelled out. She had to get away from Tiny but she knew that Teketeke was out there somewhere and could kill her in a split second.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tiny yelled and got a hold of Daisy from behind and held her pocketknife at her neck.

"You know, I really should kill you myself because dumbass whores like you deserve to die a slow and painful death! But you wanna know something? I'll let Teketeke do that. The thought of you getting sliced in half just gets me so pumped and excited!" Tiny excitedly said. Daisy started to cry again.

"You won't get away with this. Trust me." Daisy said.

"In your dreams, bitch. OH TOADINIAAAAAAA!" Tiny called out as loud as she could.

The wind started to blow at a very fast pace, almost out of nowhere.

"Oh my god..." Daisy said, fearing for her life.

Back near the gravesite, Mario was hiding in the bushes, crying his eyes out after seeing the horrible demise of Peach. He just couldn't believe he let her die like that. The love of his life...the one he was gonna marry...dead. Just like that. It all seemed too real to be a nightmare. Heck, he would've PREFERRED for it to be a nightmare.

Mario wiped the tears from his eyes. He has had more than enough now. Peach dying was the final straw for him. At this point, he would put his life at total risk to avenge her. No...not just only her, but for all his friends that have died too.

"I am gonna kill this fucking monster." Mario angrily said and jumped up. He ran back to the gravesite and got the can of gasoline and poured it all over the remains of Toadinia. He was so confused and angry over the whole situation that he poured over half of the gas liquid in there and threw the gasoline can in.

He found the matches. He got one out and stroke it, lighting it up. He held it over the hole.

"This had better work."

"AHA! There she is!" Tiny laughed. They both could see Teketeke in the distance, getting closer and closer by the second.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Daisy cried, trying to get out of Tiny's grasp.

"Any last words before you die, bitch?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah! FUCK YOU!" Daisy spat. Tiny smacked her.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! No use in trying to break me down now considering you're about to die in a few seconds." Tiny said.

Teketeke was now only a few feet away from them.

"Almost there...gotta wait for the right moment..." Tiny said, prepared to push Daisy in front of Teketeke.

Suddenly, Teketeke stopped. It suddenly this god-awful screeching sound that made Tiny and Daisy cover their ears.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Tiny screamed.

At the gravesite, Mario successfully set the body on fire. The whole gravesite was burning up and it looked like a mini-bonfire.

"Now we wait." Mario said, sitting on the ground.

Teketeke rolled over on the ground, still screeching in pain. Suddenly, smoke was coming up from her body. Her whole body was melting!

"NOOOOOOOO! TEKETEKEEEEEE!" Tiny screamed, running over to the monster.

Teketeke was melting into the earth. Her body started to leave some sort of...liquid behind her as she melted. As the seconds passed by, Teketeke was nothing but a big puddle of blob.

"I...I don't believe it...HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" Tiny yelled in shock and started crying. "I FUCKING HATE EVERYONE!" She cried.

Meanwhile, Daisy picked up a nearby big rock and went over to Tiny. She slammed it down on her head.

A few hours later...

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. A very disturbing and shocking murder spree occured just at an estimated few hours in the Mushroom Woods. A total of 6 bodies were found in the woods, including 5 other bodies found in a cabin in the woods. An additional body was also found at Princess Peach's castle. But that's not the only disturbing thing, what shocked police the most was that most of these bodies were all sliced in half! The only exceptions were of the bodies of Donkey Kong and Luigi Mario, who were found to be stabbed multiple times. But if you think that's the most shocking part, then you're wrong. Survivors of this murder spree were fellow local hero, Mario Mario and Sarasaraland princess, Princess Daisy. Miss Daisy explained that the bodies that were sliced in half were due to a monster called Teketeke. Now, when police first heard this, they thought Princess Daisy was hallucinating and had gone mentally insane after the murder spree, but after looking over more evidence and details, it actually doesn't seem far-fetched that the infamous Teketeke legend might actually be true. Princess Daisy also explained to police that Tiny Kong was the cause of Teketeke killing everyone, saying that Tiny had persuaded Teketeke into doing a mass murder spree and that Tiny was the cause for Donkey Kong and Luigi Mario's death. Police had confirmed this by finding Tiny's DNA all over Luigi's and DK's body and by finding a bloody pocket knife in her pants. Tiny Kong was immediately arrested and is sentenced to 50 years in prison. However, Mario Mario and Princess Daisy are also being brought in for questioning, to clear up this whole situation. But now that this case is at least for now brought to rest, maybe the Mushroom City citizens can no longer worry about things that go bump in the night. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News."

A month later...

"Hello? I'm here to visit Tiny Kong?"

"Ah, yes. Come this way." Said the police officer. He lead the person to those window things where one person was on each side and it had a hole on the bottom.

"Hello there, Tiny. I got your letter. Now what is it that you want from me?"

Tiny did her evil smirk once again.

"There's a cabin in the Mushroom Woods. It's pretty easy to find. Go there, go to the back bedroom and there will be a large scythe there. Take it." She explained.

"And I assume you want me to...kill people with this scythe?"

"Of course I do. Are you up for it? Are you willing to carry out my request and carry on the Teketeke-like killings?" Tiny asked.

The person hesitated to speak.

"I...I'll do it."

Tiny smirked evilly again.

"Excellent. But this time, let's not cause the chaos in Mushroom City. Let's do it somewhere more isolated like...oh, I don't know...**ROGUEPORT?**" Tiny laughed.

The person smiled.

EOF.

Yep, that's the end of this fic. Woo. I actually had fun writing this, because it's totally my style, ya know? Anyways, there will be a sequel to this fic, as you can see, but it will be coming up next month, right before Halloween because I still have to focus on Battle Royale.

And speaking of new fics, I'm currently doing a Sonic Horror fic right now that will be uploaded next week. However, it's not gonna be like ANYTHING I've ever written before. Let's just say that the Sonic fic will focus less on bloody and gory deaths and more on suspense, shock, atmosphere and disturbing scenes. You're gonna love it.

Also, I wanna do something new to my fics. Questions to you reviewers that will be answered in your opinion.

1. Who was the smartest character?

2. Who was the dumbest character?

3. Who was your favorite character?

4. Who was your least favorite character?

5. Which character should've survived?

6. Which character should've died?

7. Which character do you think Tiny is talking to at the end of this chapter?

So answer the questions as best as you can. I'll be updating Battle Royale soon and uploading the Sonic fic so watch out for those!

~Stay awesome.


End file.
